(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an authentication-related technique between a smart car and a smart home, and more particularly, to authentication between a smart car and a smart home, and a telematics service center therefor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
“Telematics” refers to a vehicular wireless Internet service in which a vehicle and wireless communication are combined together. Telematics is a compound word made of “telecommunication” and “informatics.” It can be referred to as “automotive telematics” in that it uses an automotive Personal Computer (PC) to enable various Internet-based functionality in the vehicle, such as email and Internet searching.
Generally, telematics services are provided through collaboration between a car maker and a mobile communication service provider. Depending on the type of service, various functions are enabled, such as reception of news, investment in stocks, e-commerce, financial transactions, hotel reservations, transmission and reception of facsimiles, games, car accident reporting, and car theft reporting.
Using telematics communication, a car may be controlled using wireless communication between the car and a separate server. New service and control can be realized in such a way that a smart card can be installed in a car and store information about the car. In this regard, the smart card may be in communication with a server, and controller area network (CAN) communication for enabling respective parts of the car to operate in conjunction with one another can be combined with the former communication.
A telematics system for a vehicle provides various safety- and convenience-related functions, such as detecting the occurrence of a vehicle accident or theft, guiding a vehicle driving path, and tracking the vehicle's position, as well as providing a vehicle driver with a range of useful information using mobile communication techniques. Furthermore, a telematics system often provides information through a vehicle based on a global positioning system (GPS) using a mobile communication system and a GPS satellite. Accordingly, a telematics system can provide the vehicle driver with location-based services, such as traffic information, countermeasures to an emergency situation, remote vehicle diagnosis, use of the Internet (e.g., financial transaction, provision of news, and transmission and reception of e-mail) using the GPS, a wireless communication network, and/or an Internet network.
Additionally, telematics systems have been combined with various conventional systems. For instance, a home telematics system is essentially a telematics system combined with a home network system. The home network system is capable of remotely checking or controlling status of a light, a gas valve, a door, and a heater/air conditioner within a home, using a mobile communication network.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.